


Moonshine is your friend, Dean Winchester

by beansandmemes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Crack, Crazy Castiel (Supernatural), Drunk Castiel (Supernatural), Drunk Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansandmemes/pseuds/beansandmemes
Summary: Dean takes care of a sweet legit kookoo Cass in Megs absence.





	1. Angel Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> Location: rufus’ cabin
> 
> Canon divergence: post e21
> 
> Setting: s7 2011
> 
> short, sweet, and the only story i finished and felt good about.

Cass sat on the floor in front of the antenna television, hand lay atop the television fingers wrapped around the antena he searched every frequency available to his ability.

The television settled on one station. Cass withdrew his hand from the antenna resting it in his lap, eyes glued to the screen appeared; a set of twins speaking about the budgeting of a house to be remodeled.

Enter dean. Slung over his shoulder was cass’ trench coat now cleaned.

“Pretty sure these are supposed to be dry cleaned but i just threw it in the wash with sams stuff”

Dean said, cass sat unfazed by his entrance his eyes still trained on the screen.

Dean laid the coat neatly over the couch back.

“Incredible, these brothers manage to work together on a very close basis towards a mutual goal they focus their strengths without any familial conflict.”

Cass stated as smile crept on his face.

Deans head cocked to the side to peak at what Cass was viewing. 

“...your watching the property brothers..?”

Cass turned his head back at dean.

“They really are quite artistically talented.”

Dean huffed a breath out his nose and leant down opening the mini fridge, grabbing two beers he took a seat next to cass on the carpet in front of the television.

Dean pulled out his switch blade, cass turned his head back to the tv. 

He used the dull end of the blade to crack open both drinks and sat one in front of castiel. Closing the blade and sliding it back in his jacket he took a long gulp of that bitter beautiful sting.

“ i really have no use for alcohol unless its in large quantities, you know that.”

Dean shrugged.

“If not to get waisted then for the taste, and if not for that then just for me cass, share a beer with me”

Dean didn’t exactly smile but it was a warm expression.

Cass nodded.

The angel took the beer and gulped half the bottle in one go all with a smile on his face.

Dean turned his head to the TV almost reluctantly but they sat in each others silence with their attention trained on the twins on the screen breaking down walls in a home.

“This is ...nice”

Cass stated taking small sips of beer.

“I sent sam to get groceries, so you don’t have to kitty lick that brewski, we have more.” 

Cass nodded but did not make eye contact with Dean.

“I want us to have more time like this, as long as i “kitty lick” this drink you continue to sit with me here, in peace, without question.”

Cass then turned his head towards dean looking him in the eye this time. Dean didn't respond, at least verbally he didn't Cass broke the silence but not their eye contact.

“My non sequitur passive state means that you-”

“Can it Cass, i get it”

Cass snapped his head back to the tv, his expression reverted back to neutral he gulped the rest of his drink.

“I- didn't mean that in a harsh way i just mean-”

“Did you know that when an elephant is content it will sometimes make purring sounds? I have witnessed this myself and it is truly beautiful to gain a wild mammals trust and witness this first hand.”

Cass said a smile creeping back on his face as he brought those memories to his current state of thought.

Dean downed the rest of his beer and grabbed cass’ empty bottle.

“I’ll get us something a bit stronger.”

Dean said patting cass’ shoulder as he got up.

Curiously, Dean pulled a glass jar off of one of the highest shelves in the kitchen, a mostly clear substance was inside. A sticky note on it read;  _ for when the pain is too much to handle or for a really really good time. Rufus. _

Dean scoffed and turned his head back to cass in the living room.

“Cass i may have just found the jackpot.”

Cass didn't respond,

Dean grabbed them two glasses and headed back into the living room, he sat next to Cass pouring the angel a more generous amount than himself.

“If I'm right, this stuff is about as strong as half that liquor store you supposedly drank”

Dean scoffed and handed cass a glass.

Cass squinted as he took the glass

“Good lord what is this?”

He asked, brow cocked at Dean.

“Moonshine baby!”

Dean smiled and took a very small sip from his glass and coughed.

Cass hummed, and took a larger sip from the glass and gagged al the same, but he had a smile on his face.

“This is truly a creation of earth, the alcohol content in this is-is inconceivable”

Cass said, he still took another drink though.

Dean laughed.

“Good shit right? I never knew Rufus would ever keep coma inducers like this- jesus”

Cass laughed after gulping down the rest in his glass.

“Good gracious this is quite good!”

Cass said pouring himself more.

“Easy angel cakes! This stuff is very very VERY much a liver killer!”

“Dean, you have no idea how high my alcohol threshold is.”

_ One hour later _

Dean winchester sat next to his best friend on the couch with a large smile plastered on his face and tear stains on his cheeks. In his right hand lay on his friends lower stomach, and his left was occupied pulling his jacket zipper up and down.Cass lay horizontally across the couch with the back of his head pressed against the arm and his legs over dean's lap.

“Yy ou k now this is thhe closest i will eve r get to humanity, feeling feelings, in thids intoxicated state”

Cass said eyes watery pointed at the ceiling, he carded his hands through his hair.”

“I thin im gonna cry againh and i dont know whjy”

Dean said opening his eyes wide ready for the water works.

Cass sat straight up and grabbed deans jacket by the collar.

“Lets do it lets make love”

Cass said very suddenly and very loud.

“whhwaAT?”

Dean cried. Literally.

“This is our hcance dean i can feel everyhting and sams not home and it would be beautfil”

Dean wiped his tears from his face.

“.. huh???”

Cass sighed and swung his legs off dean and touched two fingers to Deans nose, deans eyes followed his fingers his eyes crossing.

Suddenly sober, dean blinked he felt like he had been cleaned of every drop of poison.

“Wh-what cass what are you doing?”

Cas moved one leg over deans and smashed his face into Deans.

Dean, first of all, shocked from the alcohol cleansing and then this is literally thrust upon him.

“W-wh cass yohh”

Dean said in the single breath cass let him have.

He could taste the copious amount of alcohol in casses mouth alone. But then he needed air, he pulled away.

“Cass...why?”

Dean asked, not so much rejecting the events that just occurred but questioning them as if cass had stolen his keys or zapped him somewhere without permission.

“Why? Why yyou ask? Why not! Whatt have we to lose? Dean grabnt me this rewquest i wish to feel hmanuity again i wwish to feel  _ your _ humanity. Dean winchester”

Dean shook his head, turned on all the same, but still shook his head.

“Not while your fucin’ plastered man…i mean why now-”

“BECause DEAN DONT yoy get it, being an angel is the ultimate emotional distance and this thihs condition im in has grounded me to the trutyh Dean to you to us to our bond-”

Dean pushed cass off of him gently.

“Your my best friend cass and you can’t just spring this on me.”

Dean said his eyes begin to water again and not from intoxication. 

“I-i’m soorry i thought you’d want thihs”

Cass said slumping into the couch.

“That the problem cass i do, i want this but not while you are kooked out and certainly not while your intoxicated”

They sat in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He didn't know where to go from here.

He looked over to his side where cass sat and all that was left was the woosh of cass’ wings taking off, and he was gone.

Dean stood up quickly and kicked the couch they had sat on.

“Stupidstupidangel fuckingfuck winchester do you ruin everything? god!”

Dean screamed at the couch, the words were aimed at himself nonetheless the couch got the beat down.

He grabbed cass’s jacket that still laid over the couch and stomped to his bedroom.

He felt a vibration in his pocket, he pulled out his phone.

“Yeap”

He answered the phone pulling it up to his ear.

“there's some mad traffic on I84, not sure if its us related or not”

Sam said.

“Cool keep me in the loop if anything wacky happens.”

Dean says holding the phone with his shoulder, hanging Casses jacket on the hooks in deans coset.

“Will do. speaking of wacky, hows Castirel doing?”

Dean looked around the dark room.

“Uh yeah he’s fine just… out taking a walk.”

“A walk? Must be his nature fixation. Things don’t look like they are going to be moving anytime soon, might as well go to bed i’ll be a while.”

Sam said

“Yeah, later”

Dean responded closing the phone, he walked to his night stand setting the phone in the mahogany drawer next to a few ritual knives.

He pulled the lamp string turning the light on.

A whooshing sound could be heard behind him and the light flickered.

He quickly turned around to see cass holding a large piece of cardboard with hundreds of flowers positioned in a mosaic design to spell something dean couldn't quite make out. 

After a short spanning long feeling silence cass cleared his throat.

“It says ‘im sorry for being a coward’ spelled out in lavender plants and white snakeroot- but don’t touch it its deadly to humans…...maybe i should have thought of the practical issues rather than the symbolism…..”

Cass pondered for a moment. 

“...I appreciate the gesture cass i really do but i-i just want to go to bed..okay?”

Cass nodded, neatly setting the cardboard base on the floor against the wall and left.

Dean shrugged his jacket off and climbed into bed, he sighed heavily and buried his face in his pillow.

  
  


_ That morning… _

  
  


Dean awoke to the strongest smell of bacon, whiskey and...apple pie? Sam really overdid that grocery shopping  _ goddamn _ he thought and threw the covers off himself his memories from the night before were nada compared to his hunger for wherever that smell was coming from.

“Oh jesus that smells good”

Dean said a smile creeping onto his face as he traveled into the kitchen to see Sam sitting at the table eating some pile of eggs and spinach, his computer next to him with his face buried in it. Behind sam was Cass multitasking his bacon frying and pulling an absolutely delectable looking  _ and smelling _ pie out of the oven.

His heart sank a little, yesterday's events flooding back to him.

“Goodmorning Dean! I will be finished with this organic bacon soon and I have prepared some honey infused tea for you to try- i know you aren't fond of hippie stuff but i have ensured that it fits your taste buds.” cass said with a pleasant lilt in his voice.

Dean looked at sam and sam back at him, the long haired brother shrugged.

“Who knew he makes damn good coffee too.”

Sam said raising his mug.

Dean shook his head and moved over to the counter to test sams statement for himself, he pulled a mug from the dishwasher and began to pour the rest of the pot into his cup.

“If that's the gorgeous pie i smelled and your still frying the bacon wheres the whiskey smell coming from?” 

Dean asked looking over at cass.

“I’m frying the bacon in the whiskey in addition to its own grease”

Cass responded.

Deans face was blank.

He looked at sam 

‘Is he for real?’ he mouthed at sam

Sam simply scoffed and responded

“As Real as you or me Dean, if you don’t marry him i will if he keeps cooking like this.”

Sam said jokingly looking back at his computer, on it was the chemical formula for borax, dean read.

Dean felt guilty, he had no reason too and yet every reason too.

he took a small sip of the coffee prepared for him and he felt his heart warm as well as his throat and chest as the substance went down.

'i might just have to marry this kook' dean thought.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Sam suddenly slammed shut his laptop, and stood up.

“I gotta go get some supplies for some borax bombs, Dean you good here?”

Sam asked forking the rest of his food into his mouth,

Dean nodded, his mouth already full of Cass’ cooking.

Cass moved about the kitchen humming and cleaning up the dishes.

Sam grabbed his laptop and duffel and left the cabin.

Dean finished his food not long after Sam left, guilt began to set in.

“Hey Cass?”

Castiel scrubbed the frying pan under the hot sink water.

“One moment.”

He said scrubbing the egg free of the pan, he set it on a towel to dry.

“Yes Dean?”

Cass responded but refused to look at his human counterpart while he dried his hands.

Dean felt defeated, his mind went blank.

“Do you want me to help with the dishes..?”

Cass then looked up at Dean.

“I don’t think so, i have the dishes under control.”

Castiel returned to the sink and turned the water back on.

“Okay buddy..”

Dean cringed at his response.

He bussed his plates and utensils and finished his coffee, he set the dirty dishes next to the sink for Cass to clean.

“Thanks for breakfast.”

Castiel nodded.

“I’m...gonna go watch tv, feel free to come with when you’re done.”

Dean awkwardly left the kitchen he sat in the living room and grabbed the remote.

He thought of the night previous, how Cass had sobered Dean up to be able to make a coherent decision but not himself. How cas wanted to feel his humanity. What does that even mean? Well Dean thinks he knows what it means but god, not all his friends he gets plastered with want to have random sex. Is this random? Was Cass just drunk? Would Cass want more afterwards or more importantly would Dean want more that Cass could not provide.

Dean so many question yet only determined that it was too early to be thinking this much.

He turned the TV on, to greet his eyes was an old black and white tv show, ‘I Love Lucy’

Dean scoffed, he hopes its not one of the sad episodes.

He leans back on the couch and watches as lucy and ethel plan something extravagant.

Cass walks in the room and sits on the polar opposite of the couch from Dean.

“I need to water the plants in 30 minutes so i cannot stay long.”

Castiel says glancing over at Dean.

“Yeah..okay.”

Dean said and turned the volume up.

“What show is this?”

Cass asked, very politely.

“Its called i love lucy, its about this married couple in the 50’s.”

Castiel nodded.

“Is that all?”

Dean looked over at Cass

“Well the odd couple Lucy and ricky are always bickering and then lucy will do something funny, but it usually gets her in trouble with Ricky, she realizes she’s done something wrong and then they make up.”

Dean pondered this show as an analogy for him and Cass, but he could not figure out if he was Lucy doing the wrong thing for the right reasons or if Cass was.

“Oh” 

Cass watched the tv but it looked more like he could not even see it, like he was obligated to.

“Can i ask you something Cass?”

Dean said and looked over at Cass who had a hard time looking back at him.

“You may.”

Cass responded, stale.

“Are you completely sober right now?”

Dean looked the other in the eyes.

Cass seemed to analyze himself for a moment.

“Yes, i am.”

Dean nodded and stood up.

“Since we’ve got like 30 minutes until you have to..water the plants you wanna go for a drive?”   
Cass hesitated, he then stood up.

“I- i don’t know where are we going?”

Castiel asked like the plant watering deadline was his ball and chain.

“No where really, just drive. But i won’t go too far since...plants.”

Castiel nodded.

“Okay.”

Dean grabbed the keys and his jacket off the chair in the kitchen, Castiel followed him out the door and into the impala.

Dean pressed his foot on the brake making sure the emergency break was on as well and turned the ignition, he felt baby roar to life and he eased off the break to back out.

The grave road took them to a less gravely road but certainly not in shape road where Dean figured their trip would stay on.

“Driving helps me focus you know? Helps me reorganize my thoughts and i’ve done a lot of thinking here.”

Cass was silent.

_ Wow smooth Dean, you can think _

Dean scoffed at himself, Dean then elected his mouth useless and remained silent for the first half of the drive.

As did Castiel.

They drove past overgrown farm lands, some so obviously unkept by the stark contrast of the neighboring farm. The drove past barns collapsing in on themselves, a sub way, a barbeque joint that looked a little shady. Dean decided this is when he would speak up.

“Cass, i’m not too good at talking, i mean i can talk but i don’t ever get anything i really mean out i guess.”

He sighed, and pulled the car into a dirt patch.

“Is something wrong Dean?”

Dean nodded.

Before Dean could say what he’s been meaning to say castiel spoke up.

“I understand, i’m sorry that i made you uncomfortable last night, there is no excuse of how i acted.”

Dean shook his head.

“No- no Cass thats not it. Just lemme say this.”

Dean turned to Cass, looked him in the eyes and- he went blank.

“God- fuck it.”

Dean leaned towards the passenger seat and planted Cass a short sweet kiss.

Cass stared at him, not surprised but truly intrigued.

Cass moved closer to Dean, and like magnets close together they connected, Cass Kissed him and kissed him, and it kept going Dean laid his hand to rest gently on Cas’ jaw as their lips slotted together not in a hurry and not for the first time, But a reunion.

Cass gently pulled back and intertwined his fingers with Dean’s, and Dean let him.

They then sat there quietly each in their own mind but connected physically.

Neither was going to let go but neither could figure out how to move forward.

“I want this Cass, i want you and me and i want you to be you in this stupid world and i know i rejected you last night but not for the same reasons Cass i-”

Cass leaned over and kissed him again.

Castiel gently pulled back still so close to his face.

“God made your lips but he did not make them for talking.”

Castie said with a small grin.

Dean pressed his lips into a smile.

“Do you forgive me for being stupid?”

Cass sighed.

“Never, i have nothing to forgive, i have caused so much mess, for you to..want something with me even though i- i hurt you and Sam so much..with no good reason.”

Dean nodded.

“We need to get home to the plants”

Castiel said completely serious.

Dean nodded, if it was important to Cass then it was his mission to take him home to water the plants on time.


End file.
